


The Golden Age

by weezlyismyking



Series: Born of Magic - or the one where Arthur has a vagina and it accidentally got plot [2]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Boypussy, Breast Play, Feminization, Gender or Sex Swap, Intersex, M/M, Mpreg, Porn with Feelings, Pregnancy Kink, Smut, Vaginal Sex, bp!arthur
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-28
Updated: 2015-02-18
Packaged: 2018-03-09 10:35:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3246455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weezlyismyking/pseuds/weezlyismyking
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What does it take to have peace in a kingdom where the King has a magic vagina and a magic lover? At this rate, it's going to take a miracle, because everything keeps getting in the way. Everything from anatomy to feelings to wars.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Well, here it is, the sequel. Which may eventually feature something that a lot of people requested......... ok. I actually have a story outline now and lots of bits already written up. Hopefully, there won't be long waits. I can't make any promises though.
> 
> Lots of smut, plot if you look hard enough or make it to the next few chapters.

Somewhere north, in Helios’ kingdom, Morgana was furious when the news reached her that her best way into Camelot had been executed. She had the maps still yet, but the attack on Camelot to gain her rightful place as Queen would have to be planned without flaw. At least with Agravaine executed, Arthur would be assuming that they were safe and sound.

Morgana’s assumption was exactly right. Arthur was content with the world. He still had big decisions to make, but he was leaning towards lifting the ban on magic. There were some in the court that were so loyal to Uther that even after learning about his hypocrisy that they would not hear of it. It would take a while, and for the moment, Arthur would let it be discussed as much as necessary. At least until they started running out of excuses as to why it needed to be banned.

It was mid-winter, the snow was thick, and when the snow was thick Camelot nearly came to a stop. The training grounds were covered, as was the courtyard. Everyone was reluctant to leave the comfort of their own hearth, and Arthur couldn’t blame them. He was curled up underneath too many layers of animal furs and blankets. He was sticky with sweat, but too lazy and content to get out of the bed, or to even move the blankets.

“Sire, I’ve let you sleep much too late.” Merlin murmured against his neck. His breath was almost cooler than the heat of the blankets.

Arthur pretended not to hear him.

Merlin ran his hands along Arthur’s back, tracing the dimples above his bottom for a moment. “I could give you incentive to wake up. Breakfast, a warm bath, my cock…”

Arthur’s eyes fluttered open, but Merlin couldn’t see that. As long as he didn’t move, he wouldn’t have to get up.

Merlin’s hand left Arthur’s back and reached round to trace his parted lips. Arthur knew that if he reacted, Merlin would be aware that he was faking still being asleep. When Merlin shoved his fingers past his lips anyway, Arthur couldn’t help but lick at them and suck on them.

As soon as he’d started, they left. Merlin was parting his ass cheeks with one hand, and then he was tracing the pucker with his two wet ones.

“Look at you, already wet with sweat and… my, you must’ve been dreaming something awfully naughty, sire. Your cunt has leaked as well.” Merlin murmured this all against Arthur’s neck. He plunged his two fingers inside of Arthur’s tight asshole. He was playing this game with Arthur on purpose, he knew that Arthur was awake.

Arthur sucked in a breath, but then relaxed and pushed back on Merlin’s fingers. His cunt pulsed in jealousy, as usual. He slid his hand down to rub his clit, poking out and wanting attention.

“You were dreaming of something naughty. Arthur, you can’t even stop thinking about having these holes of yours filled up in your sleep. How do you managed to go to all your meetings and practice?” Merlin tutted, working his fingers inside of Arthur to stretch him out. “I think you’re still a bit loose from last night, aren’t you?”

Arthur responded with a groan. Sore from last night was more like it. Merlin’s spit-slicked fingers felt very good on the tender, swollen flesh.

“I’ll just have to be gentle.” Merlin decided. He reached over Arthur, letting his fingers slip out. He looked down, noticing Arthur’s heavy-lidded eyes open. “I knew it.” He grinned, before grabbing that vial of oil.

Arthur grumbled, sticking his ass out further and curling in on himself.

Merlin chuckled. He poured a generous amount of oil over Arthur’s ass. He massaged it, unable to get enough of the perfectly round thing sometimes. He slid his fingers between his cheeks, letting it seep into his opening. He poured more oil over his cock.

Slowly, he pressed inside of Arthur’s waiting hole. They let out sounds of pleasure at the same time. Merlin wasn’t able to get all the way inside at this angle, but it was fine. He reached under where his cock was lost in Arthur’s ass, and slid his oily fingers into Arthur’s already wet cunt.

Arthur arched his back, unsure of what to do with all of the stimulation. He closed his eyes, just feeling how full that he was and rocking gently. Eventually, Merlin started grinding into Arthur ass, slowly and as deep as he could. He whispered more dirty things to Arthur, and the air was thick with sex and hot air. It was easily the warmest place in all of the land.

Eventually they both reached their climax, and the bed was completely a mess.

“Merlin, this is absolutely filthy. I need you to wash the sheets, make a bath for my sore bum, and get my breakfast. Think you can handle that?” Arthur asked, finally pushing away some of the blankets.

“In that order, sire?” Merlin asked. “Because I think that was entirely backwards.”

“Clean yourself up and shut up.”

The bath later that afternoon resulted in more sex. This time Arthur refused to have Merlin’s cock in his ass again, so Merlin got to sink into his cunt. Merlin was sure that it was only magic that kept his stamina this high. He didn’t know what Arthur’s excuse was. Maybe it was magic too.

xxxxx

When the snow melted, things were back to normal (well, as normal as things could be in Camelot). Arthur was back to being busy a lot of the time, and much grumpier. Merlin was patient with him, as usual. Sometimes all he needed was a nice back rub, other times he needed to be spanked. Merlin was ready to oblige to either.

Merlin feared that with his frustrations, Arthur was becoming a bit careless. He didn’t mind about the needy part. Honestly, he was okay with being allowed inside Arthur’s vagina whenever and apparently wherever he was wanted and needed.

After a long court meeting, Arthur had asked Merlin to come and help him with something. Merlin couldn’t imagine what Arthur wanted, but being his servant and well, his everything, Merlin came to his side. Arthur greeted him with a passionate kiss, and moments later a hand unlacing his trousers.

“Sire, are you sure…”

“Shut up.” Arthur told him, sinking to his knees. He took Merlin’s hardening cock into his mouth, as much as he could at first. He worked his mouth down over Merlin’s cock, sucking and slurping, urging Merlin’s hips with his hands.

Merlin looked down at Arthur, the determined look on his face, and the way that his cock looked stretching his lips. He started thrusting his hips into Arthur’s mouth, forcing him to take more. Arthur was gagging on it, drooling down his chin.

And suddenly, Arthur stopped his movements and pulled off. “I can’t wait.” He said, unlacing his trousers. He let them drop around his ankles and bent over the round table, presenting himself for Merlin.

For a moment, Merlin stood there completely stunned. He slid off his jacket, and moved in behind Arthur. He urged his legs apart as far as they could go with his trousers still around his ankles. Merlin rubbed his wet cock along Arthur puffy lips.

“No time to play games, just do it.” Arthur mumbled, arching his back and already trying to impale himself on Merlin’s cock.

Merlin responded by pushing into Arthur’s tight opening, groaning as he did. Arthur let out a noise of satisfaction, clenching around Merlin impossibly tight. Merlin stayed still for only a short moment, before he pulled almost all the way out and then fucked back in hard and fast.

Arthur fell flat against the round table. Merlin started to push Arthur’s coat and tunic up his back to better grip his hips as he continued his rough pace.

Arthur was splayed out over the round table, hands sliding along the wood as Merlin plowed into him.

“Anyone could walk in.” Merlin breathed, finally.

“Yeah, and if they came into the throne room without my permission they’d be in quite some trouble.” Arthur breathed, arching his hips up to meet Merlin’s thrusts, now that he’d slowed to speak.

“Fair enough.” Merlin murmured, gripping Arthur’s hips more tightly.

Arthur tried to spread his legs further, but his trousers around his ankles made it impossible.

Merlin quickened his pace, one arm wrapping around Arthur’s midsection and the other, coming down onto the table. He bent over Arthur, nipping and kissing at his neck.  “You’re close to coming, aren’t you?” Merlin asked, breathing against Arthur’s neck.

“I feel like I might… oh god.” Arthur moaned uncontrollably, hands slamming on the table.

“You need to quiet down.” Merlin told him, nipping at his neck.

Arthur bit down on his lip. His orgasm made him feel as if he might actually explode. He felt like he was melting into the table as he came down from it. He only let off on his lip when he felt Merlin slowing and stilling to cum deep inside him.

 “Are you alright?” Merlin asked. He bent to pull his own trousers up and tie them.

Arthur pushed himself off the table, taking a hand to his forehead. “Yeah, I… just got so worked up.” He said in a hushed voice, a little laugh coming out after.

Merlin grinned, fetching his jacket from one of the chairs he’d thrown it over.

“I can’t go around like this.” Arthur said, feeling their mess leaking down his thighs.

“Sure you can, and you can think of me the entire time.” Merlin whispered against his ear.

xxxxx

Winter was very reluctantly slipping into spring. The mornings were still cold and crisp with frost and the wind still blew quick and whipping at the faces of training knights. Arthur’s cheeks were always tinted pink when they were finished with training and he came to the armory to have Merlin remove his armor. Sometimes they would sneak off to warm up a bit in their own way before dinner.

It was after one of those ‘warming’ sessions that Merlin and Arthur were stretched out on the royal bed.

“What if I just announced to the entire council that I’ve got a magic cunt? Not in those words, of course. It would save me any more ordeals where people felt like they could use it against me. If everyone knows, it’s not a secret.” Arthur was rambling. Sometimes after they had sex, he talked about things that he wanted to, but was usually too closed off to bring it up.

“I’m not sure, really. I don’t know if that would be better, but as you said, it would certainly prevent blackmail. I’m only afraid that your people wouldn’t take it very well, merely because they tend to fear what they don’t understand. People naturally do it.” Merlin replied.

“Right.” Arthur took a deep breath. “The worst they could do is have _me_ burned at the stake.”

Merlin frowned deeply. “Don’t say that.”

Arthur shrugged. “Most of the time it doesn’t even bother me anymore.”

“Yes, but… if people started going on about it, saying nasty things…”

Arthur rolled his eyes. “I suppose you’re right.”

xxxxxx

It happened more often. Arthur would get loose at the tongue after sex and talk about things that he didn’t dare dream about. Arthur’s eyes were heavy for sleep, even though it was midday. His body was pliant and his mind was wondering. Merlin was stroking his stomach, head rested on his chest.

Arthur’s voice broke the comfortable silence. “We could marry.”

“Arthur, don’t be ridiculous…”

“We _could_. I’m King and if I want to marry a man, I can do as I please.”

Merlin was blushing hard, eyes closed tight as they brimmed with tears, and nuzzling into Arthur’s shoulder. It almost hurt to fantasize about something that could never be real, but he’d never wanted so badly.

“Don’t.” Merlin said finally, gathering himself and looking at Arthur.

“What?”

“Don’t give me any more stupid ideas about us. I already care more about you than I do anything else. I already dedicate my life to serving you. Don’t make me think that we could do this, and I could stand next to you as your equal and as someone who you can truly respect.” Merlin tried not to burst into this. Somewhere along the lines, Merlin had completely fallen in love with Arthur. That wasn’t what his so called destiny had suggested. It just happened. And no  matter how in love he was with Arthur, the best that they could do was secretly make love and murmur how much they cared into hot skin. “I can’t take any more fantasy, Arthur. This is what it is, and I am happy to do this as long as you want it.”

Arthur whispered an apology and they didn’t speak about it again. In fact, they stayed silent for the rest of the day, dreaming without sleeping about being together for everyone to see.

xxxxxx

Arthur kept quiet about his feelings, as he did more often than not. He stuck to being mostly silent when they were alone together. It was better that way, easier than exposing feelings that he wasn’t really allowed to express. Merlin had a point when he’d spoken up awhile back, and Arthur never forgot.

Merlin rarely spoke of them either, leaving it to pep talks about Arthur being the greatest king the land had ever known. Merlin was happy to share Arthur, knowing that he would bring peace to the land. He would bring magic back. He would wait patiently for that day to come. He would wait patiently for the time to reveal himself to Arthur, as Arthur had trusted him with his secret for all these years.

Xxxxxx

Arthur was on top of Merlin, sinking down onto his cock. He rode Merlin’s cock, hand splayed out on his bony little chest this time. His thighs spread wide, knees resting on either side of Merlin’s hips.

“What would your people think if they saw you now?” Merlin asked, though his voice was unusually gruff and thick with lust. “The King, riding his servant’s cock.”

Arthur groaned above him, grinding his hips down against Merlin’s cock and taking him deeper. “Only you get to see me like this.” Arthur murmured.

“Good. You’re mine, and only I get to see that beautiful cunt you’ve got between your legs.” Merlin said, thrusting his hips upward.

“Will you please just lay back and shut up?” Arthur asked. He was trying his best not to think about anything but the way that their bodies reacted to one another. Merlin was insisting on telling him all that stupid stuff about how beautiful and wonderful his body was.

“I’m just being honest.”

“Well don’t, be quiet.”

Merlin avoided watching as Arthur threw his head back.

Arthur gasped, fucking himself up and down, not caring about the ache in his legs. He was chasing his orgasm so close. And suddenly, his pussy clenched and he cried out. Merlin pumped his hips upward, close to his own. Not long after Arthur, he spilled inside the pulsing cunt.

Arthur reluctantly got off of Merlin, unable to go further than to lay beside him.

“Are we okay?” Merlin asked.

Arthur looked over at Merlin and nodded. “Of course we are.”

Merlin looked up at the ceiling, trying to nod back without letting the tears slide out of his eyes.

“What’s wrong?” Arthur asked, a huff in his voice.

“I-I don’t want to keep being cold towards each other.” Merlin replied, his voice breaking for a moment, but he recovered.

Arthur sat up and looked at his lap.

“What happens if we hold back all our compliments and dreams and ‘I love you’s and then you go to battle and I can’t…” Merlin shook his head. “What if something happens to you, or to me, and we’ve wished that we said something to each other that we _didn’t_.”

Arthur looked back at Merlin, a hint of a smile on his lips. “Well, I love you. That’s the most important thing that I have to say to you, and now you’ve heard it.”

Merlin tried to smile back. “I love you too, Arthur.”

“You do remember that you’re the one who told me not to talk about things between us anymore? It wasn’t me.” Arthur reminded him.

“It hurts so much sometimes, but I think I’d rather hurt than not feel at all.” Merlin said.

“Me too.”


	2. Spring

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arthur finds himself in a bit of a situation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There are a list of new kinks that might not be for everyone at the bottom.

Spring had finally come into its full. The trees were budding and the grass was green again. Arthur was due to go on a hunting trip that day, since the animals would be coming out again. That was one thing that Arthur looked forward to almost as much as his nights with Merlin.

But something happened.

“I feel just fine, but Merlin insisted that I come see you.” Arthur said taking a seat on his normal bench in the Physician’s chambers.

“What happened?” Gaius asked, folding his hands on the table. He seemed to be in the middle of sorting through herbs or something like that.

Arthur sighed, rolling his eyes. “It’s honestly ridiculous. I felt a bit nauseous this morning when I woke. Then, when Merlin brought my breakfast, I couldn’t smell it without becoming sick. I ended up getting sick in a bucket twice, but after a little while, I felt fine. I don’t have a fever. It was almost like how I feel sometimes after I have a bit too much wine, only I haven’t had any. Not last night, nor this morning.”

Gaius took off his bifocals and set them aside. “Nothing else out of the ordinary?”

Arthur shook his head. “No, Gaius. I told Merlin that this whole thing was stupid, but he can be persistent sometimes.”

“You listened to Merlin’s advice?” Gaius said with raised eyebrows. “You two are much closer than when you first met, that’s for certain.”

“Well, Gaius, it has been over five years. He’s become more than just a servant. He’s a trusted friend. He worries about me. I tried to assure him, it’s nothing.”

Gaius had his eyebrow raised, almost skeptically. “Interesting.”

“So I was right, it’s nothing for me to worry about.”

“Just make sure to let me know if anything else out of the ordinary happens.”

“Alright, thanks Gaius.” Arthur said, moving from the bench and out the door.

xxxxx

“Told you it’s nothing.” Arthur said.

“I wanted to make sure.” Merlin said.

Arthur rolled his eyes. “Well, I’m completely fine.”

Merlin ran his hand through Arthur’s hair, smiling at him. “Alright, I’ll get you into your clothes.” Merlin helped Arthur into his tunic and belt. Then he helped him into his leather coat and boots. He gave him a bag of supplies and handed over his crossbow.

“I’ll be back at dark. Are you sure you don’t want to come?” Arthur grinned, knowing Merlin wasn’t a fan of the hunting trips.

“Completely.” Merlin assured him. He gave Arthur a peck on the cheek.

xxxxx

“It happened again.” Arthur said with a sigh. It was the morning following his hunting trip. He’d felt fine the entire time, but the following morning was the same sensation. “Is there a stomach tonic I can take when I wake?”

Gaius had his eyebrow raised again. “Nothing else strange has been going on with your body?”

“No, as I said before— Actually, I’d nearly forgotten. I should’ve started my time of the month quite a few days ago, but it’s never happened. With everything going on in the court meetings lately, the invasions in the north, then the hunting trip, my mind has been elsewhere and I hadn’t got to tell you.” Arthur explained.

Gauis furrowed his eyebrows.

xxxxx

 “I came down to check because Arthur wasn’t back in his chambers, and the knights hadn’t seen him either. Is he – Oh, there you are! I was worried.” Merlin said, catching his breath with a huff.

Gaius crossed his arms, looking over at Merlin with a hint of a glare.

Arthur’s head was in his hands, elbows resting on his knees.  

“What’s wrong?” Merlin asked.

Arthur simply let out a noise between a groan and a sigh.

“What’s happened?” Merlin asked, looking between Gaius and Arthur.

“All the questions that I had about Arthur’s anatomy have suddenly been answered.” Gaius said, lips pursed.

Merlin still looked quite confused, and Arthur hadn’t moved.

Gaius continued, “I always wondered if Arthur’s usually female anatomy extended beyond the surface. All signs pointed to yes, because he had a normal cycle like a female… Meant there were eggs, a uterus… Though I always wondered if his body, having the testosterone that it does, would he be able to carry a child.”

Merlin’s eyes got wide.

“The King is with child.”

Arthur let out another groan of frustration again.

“Arthur?” Merlin sat on the bench next to him.

 “I can’t do anything once it begins to show. I’ll have to stay hidden away.” Arthur shook his head. “And then how do I explain a child? I’m not married. I have no wife.”

Merlin shrugged, looking guiltily at his hands in his lap. “I’ll help you.”

“Of course you will, you idiot. This is your fault!”

“I _know_.” Merlin sighed, rubbing his face with his hands now.

“The two of you have a lot to talk about.” Gaius said, rising from his chair and making his way out of the chambers.

Arthur swallowed, hands curling into fists. “I don’t believe it. I knew it could happen, but I never thought it would. We were both foolish.”

“Yeah, we were.” Merlin said flatly.

Arthur sighed, closing his eyes. He rose from his seat, crossing the room. “You know, if circumstances were a bit different, I might be happy.”

Merlin shrugged a shoulder. He stood to move closer to Arthur. “We… love each other. We want to build a life together. This is what couples do.”

Arthur softened a bit, rolling his eyes never-the-less. “We aren’t exactly a _normal_ couple, are we?”

“Well, no.” Merlin replied. He let out a huff of a laugh.

“Merlin, I love you.” Arthur said, expression hinting at a smile. “I couldn’t even begin to… think about this if it were with anyone else.”

Merlin smiled, “I love you too. We will figure this out, Arthur. We will make this work.”

Arthur nodded, smiling back at him. Merlin let out laugh, grinning wide. He moved to wrap his arms around Arthur. They held onto each other for a long awhile. Eventually, Merlin sank to his knees. He rested his cheek against Arthur’s stomach, one hand on it as well. Arthur let him, stayed quiet, and tried not to worry for the moment.

xxxxx

After a long talk with Merlin and Gaius about what he should say, Arthur made the decision to announce his anatomy to the people the following day. He wouldn’t tell them of the pregnancy yet, but at least he had taken the steps to give his people an explanation of some sort when the baby began to show.

Merlin had mostly stayed quiet about Arthur’s decisions. His mind had already wondered to the fact that he was still keeping a secret from Arthur. He pushed the thoughts away, listening to Gaius say that Arthur needed to avoid stress, really shouldn’t do training, or anything similar. Arthur wouldn’t hear of it, of course, at least not until he was physically incapable.

Gaius explained that the baby wouldn’t arrive until it was cold and there was snow on the ground again.

Once they had been through most things, Arthur wanted awhile to himself before he had to go to training with the knights.

xxxxx

Later that evening, Merlin came with his and Arthur’s dinner. He sat next to Arthur, picking at his plate more than he was eating, as opposed to Arthur.

“I’m exhausted. Starving, but exhausted.” Arthur said, reaching for his goblet to drink from.

“Gaius said you’d be tired for the first few weeks especially. You should relax tomorrow, aside from your speech of course.” Merlin suggested.

“How am I meant to relax when I have that to think about? God, what am I to do if the people don’t accept me? I’ve thought of every scenario, from great to the worst. In the worst they have me killed.” Arthur said.

Merlin shook his head. “Don’t be ridiculous. I would never let anything happen to you, or the baby for that matter.”

Arthur picked at his plate, moving the food around. “I’ve lost my appetite.”

“You need to eat.” Merlin said.

“So do you.” Arthur grumbled before taking a bite.

xxxxx

Arthur’s announcement of his anatomy was given to the court and his knights first, and if any of them wanted him killed, they didn’t dare speak it. It gave Arthur confidence in giving his speech to the people. Arthur was still visibly nervous to anyone standing with him, which included Merlin, and his best knights Leon, Lancelot, Gwaine, Elyan, and Percival. Merlin stood close enough to him to place a hand on his back as he waited to begin.

The speech went fine, very smoothly. The people, of course, came to a loud rumble after he was finished, but no one was rioting and Arthur took that as a good sign. He also announced the feast and celebration for the coming of spring, which caused cheers from the crowd. He was glad he had something normal to finish with, that way the people weren’t too uneasy.

Arthur turned to leave the stairs where his speech had been given, his red cape swishing behind him. Merlin and the knights followed, and Gaius was waiting just out of sight.

“I think it went rather well, sire.” Gaius told him.

“So far, yes. I still feel that extra security will be needed in the coming weeks. I will need guards outside of my bed chambers while I rest this afternoon.” Arthur said. Gwaine and Percival volunteered, Gwaine probably thinking ahead and knowing he mightn’t have to be a guard through the night if he so valiantly offered his services for the day.

Arthur gave Merlin a nod for him to follow.

“Well, sire, I think the only reason you’re going to need someone guarding your bedchambers is so no pursuing men find their way into your bed.” Gwaine said, once it was just the four of them. Arthur glanced over his shoulder to see Percival nudge Gwaine in the ribs.

Arthur let out a half-laugh, cheeks flushed red. “Was I an object of desire before everyone knew about what I had between my legs?” Arthur asked, facing forward again.

“I mean, you’re a fine man, as far as men go, sire.” Gwaine said, holding up a hand as if he were swearing to something. “Now that everyone knows you have women’s parts down there, it wouldn’t be as frowned upon. Would it? I mean, what are the morals on men having…” He cut himself off, clearing his throat. “Never mind.”

“I appreciate your honesty, as per usual, Gwaine.” Arthur said, rolling his eyes as he opened the door to his bed chambers. Merlin followed him inside, hearing Percival saying something about Gwaine needing to stop thinking with his cock.

Merlin shut the door behind them, arms crossed.

Arthur was grinning a bit as he removed his gloves, “Jealous?”

“Hardly.” Merlin retorted, moving forward to undo the pin on Arthur’s cape.

“That’s what’s going to happen, Merlin. Gwaine’s right. Men will be lining up to have their way with me.” Arthur raised his eyebrows.

“You’d love that, wouldn’t you? Men lining up to fill up your slutty cunt.” Merlin said, unstrapping the armor on Arthur’s shoulders. “You wouldn’t have to go a moment empty.”

“ _Mer_ lin.” Arthur gasped. “I believe you’d be much too jealous to allow that to happen.”

“I told you, I’m not jealous.” Merlin replied, removing the parts on his arms.

“Why not?” Arthur asked, feeling a bit affronted.

“I’ve already knocked you up and claimed you for myself.” Merlin added, nonchalantly.

Arthur turned bright red. Merlin just smirked and removed Arthur’s crown and placed it carefully on the table, before he helped Arthur pull the chainmail over his head.

“I won’t have to be jealous, because soon, everyone’s going to see. They’re going to _know_.” Merlin said, untying Arthur’s tunic, much too slowly.

Arthur was still blushing and quiet.

“Too much?” Merlin asked, grinning sheepishly.

“No.” Arthur replied quickly.

Merlin raised his eyebrows. “Well, that’s good to know.”

Arthur shrugged out of his tunic, letting it fall to the ground. He lifted his arms and had Merlin remove the next one, leaving his torso bare. Merlin ran his hand along Arthur’s chest, down to his stomach. He brought a hand up to tease Arthur’s nipple, and Arthur shivered in response and fought back a moan.

“I wonder if your tits are going to swell. They already seem so sensitive.” Merlin squeezed Arthur’s pectoral, grinning at the way that Arthur groaned.

Arthur was bright red, his cheeks down to his chest. “God, you…”

“What?” Merlin asked, shrugging out of his coat.

“Why do I always want you so badly?” Arthur asked. “Even when you say these _things_ that I should get angry about or… _something_. Instead you make me bashful and… _wet_.”

Merlin smiled, bringing a hand up to cup Arthur’s cheek. “It’s okay.”

“We can’t do anything.” Arthur said.

“Why?” Merlin asked, leaning in to leave a peck on Arthur’s lips.

“Because! Percival and Gwaine, of all people, are standing right outside the door. They’ll hear us.” Arthur said.

Merlin laughed, “Give them a show if they’re listening so hard.”

Before Arthur could say much else, Merlin had leaned in to kiss him long and hard. He kissed him deeply, passionately, with tongue and teeth clanging. Arthur couldn’t resist it. He tugged at Merlin’s neckerchief and then his tunic, and eventually Merlin was standing half-naked as well.

Arthur moved over to the bed, kicking off his boots and going for the tie on his trousers. He lay there, spread out along the mattress as Merlin slid out of his own pants.

He crawled on top of Arthur, leaning over him to give him another kiss. His hands found their way to Arthur’s chest, where they were squeezing. Arthur was grinding his hips up toward Merlin’s in response, moaning softly into his mouth. He rubbed his thumbs against Arthur’s nipples, always having wanted to experiment with Arthur’s reactions to that. If the arching of his back, grinding, and moaning were any indication, then Merlin was doing something right.

After a while, Merlin’s hand left Arthur’s chest to tease between his legs.

“No, please, just… I need you inside me, now.” Arthur demanded.

Merlin rarely went inside of Arthur without a bit of stretching, but Arthur’s leg was already locked around his waist. Merlin wrapped his hand around his cock, teased it along Arthur’s lips, wet with want. He pressed the head inside with difficulty.

“You’ve got to let me in.” Merlin said, free hand finding one of Arthur’s pectorals, where he squeezed.

Arthur didn’t know why it turned him on so much for Merlin to play with his chest, but it did. He was a bit sore there, sensitive, and god… the stimulation felt weirdly good. He figured it had something to do with all the changes his body was going through. Women fed their children from their breasts, after all. It would likely be the same for Arthur.

He would think about the technicalities of it later if he needed to. For now, he was arching into Merlin and being completely filled by his cock at last. Merlin was leaning in to his neck, muttering things about him being so tight. Arthur could feel the way that Merlin’s chest pressed against his, and needed it. He ground his hips back to meet Merlin’s thrusts.

“Touch me again.” Arthur murmured.

Merlin didn’t understand at first, but got the point quickly when he saw Arthur’s hand sneaking between them to rub his own chest. Merlin touched Arthur’s chest again, fingers toying with one of his nipples. Arthur was going mad with it, shifting like a madman. He was suddenly overwhelmed with an orgasm, clenching around Merlin’s cock. Merlin wasn’t far behind.

Arthur fell asleep almost immediately after.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> new kinks: mpreg, breast play, feminization (sort of)
> 
> So, what does everyone think about this plot? I hope you're enjoying it as much as I am, I think it has a lot of potential. 
> 
> I don't want to get too technical with the politics? ideas of morals? involved during this time period. Basically, in Medieval times it was believed that women were of the weaker sex, so for their king to have female anatomy, some people would probably be disturbed and outraged by it. Since my story is more focused on smut and the relationship between Merlin and Arthur, I'm not getting to deep into that kind of thing. So I'm just stretching realities of how people might react? I mean there's magic in this story so it's obvious historically incorrect anyway! haha


End file.
